User blog:NatCraft/Mini games in adventure
Hello everybody : I created this blog for all the players who wants to create something for their own in adventure. So I'll present you many mini games you can recreate and personify for your adventure command. Parkour It's the simple mini game you can create. You can find it everywhere. The player just jump from bloc to bloc. Put your gamemode in adventure, and no commands are required. Elytra parkour It's a parkour with elytra, you have to fly from platform to platform. You can put lava below all your parkour. You can put some walls, lava walls to make the player fly above or below, or make the player do a looping. Dont forget to give an elytra to the player with the command : /give @p elytra Train parkour As you probably know, redstone influence the direction of the rails. So you can put levers, and the player has to create his way on himself. To make it harder, you can put levers that musn't be on, so if the player active them, they coome back to the start ! Locked door You can build a room with one iron door to go out. To open this door, you have to find the code with 6 levers or more. I will soon add pictures to show you the redstone mecanism. Key cake Make sure the rule dotiledrops is on. If it is false, exectue the command : /gamerule dotiledrops true You have to construct four rooms : *1 room with a wheat garden. Don't forget to give a tool to the player that can break wheat, such as a hoe. Use the command : /give @p diamond_hoe 1 0 {"can_break":{"blocs":"wheat"}} *1 room with a sugar cane garden. We can't give a tool that can break suger cane. So plant them on sand, and I suggest we can break the sand. Use the command : / give @p diamond_hoe 1 0 {"can_destroy":{"blocks":"sand"}} *1 room with two cows. Give three buckets to get milk. *1 room with chickens to have some eggs. Here is an example of a wheat garden. Don't forget to place water. You can use bone meal to grow them faster. Here is an example of a sugar cane garden. Don't forget to place water, otherwise you can't place sugar canes. You can grow them faster by placing others or by using bone meal. Here is an example of a room with two cows. Cows give milk. Place a chest and three buckets inside. Place blocs of wheat to decorate. Here is an example of a room with chickens. Chickens give eggs. With all these items you can craft a cake. I don't know how to place a cake that the player built, but as soon as I'll know, I will tell you. When the cake will be put on a specify place, a detector will detect it, and a command bloc will try the command /testforbloc cake. If it is true, a comparator placed on the command bloc will activate a redstone way that will open the door. The hidden chest You can hide a chest under a carpet. So when water will be spread, the carpet will be destroyed and the chest will appear. For this, give a water bucket that can be spread on your floor (unfortunately, we can't give water buckets in command for now). In the chest, you can put an axe with which you can break a door made with wood with the command /give @p iron_axe 1 0 {"can_destroy":{"blocks":"wooden_plank"}} Category:Blog posts